Mortalidad
by Kuromi1905
Summary: "Siempre supo como todo terminaría, en especial desde que se dejo enceguecer por esos molestos sentimientos por una simple humana. Una evidente verdad a la que se trato de rehusar o que quizás simplemente nunca quiso afrontar porque sentía que no seria capaz de soportarlo otra vez. Pero ese era el precio que tendría que pagar por haberse atrevido amarla"


Mortalidad

" _Al final la muerte nos reclamara a todos…"_

Cuanta verdad había en esas frías palabras y cuantas veces las había pronunciado, tantas que en cierta forma había perdido sentido, y nunca sintiendo más que un dejo de indiferencia hacia aquel suceso se le había negado de la manera más despiadada posible y del cual su alma nunca conocería la paz. Pero esta vez no había apatía, no había rabia o desinterés, esta vez solo había un profundo dolor ante la forma en la que el cruel destino volvía a arrebatarle algo preciado frente a sus ojos, sabiendo que nada de lo que hiciera podría traerlo de vuelta y que solo podría resignarse a mirar con amarga impotencia como la apartaban para siempre del único ser que llego a quererla a pesar de su maldita existencia como una no muerta…y de la única persona con la que por un momento pudo volver a sentirse viva.

Y ahora, por más que quisiera o tratara de no recordarlo, su mente no dejaba de hacerse eco de aquella frase que quemaba en su garganta con solo murmurarla, esas cuyo peso la hacían desmoronarse sin resistencia alguna…socavando en cada fibra de su ser y su conciencia.

Pero nada se comparaba con el tortuoso dolor que le provocaba la sola mención de aquel nombre que alguna vez significara su más grande alegría, el motivo que le daba razón al castigo que llamaba "vida". Esas sencillas palabras que estremecían de emoción a su alma pútrida y llenaban de dulzura sus labios amargos con solo pronunciarlo…el mismo nombre que ahora se mostraba ante ella tallado sobre el frio mármol de una lápida.

" _Jaina Proudmoore…"_

No pudo evitar sentir como sus ojos se empañaban de frustrante cólera , a la vez que experimentaba un dolor inconmensurable, al fijarse en aquella sencilla inscripción que representa el descanso final de quien alguna vez fue la archimaga más poderosa de toda Azeroth y a la que muchos recordarían, pero que jamás podría compararse a la manera que ella lo hacía…ya que para aquella sombría elfa esa mujer quedaría grabada por siempre en su memoria como la única humana que tuvo el atrevimiento de cometer el terrible pecado de amar a la despiadada "Reina Banshee".

Una falta imperdonable que terminaría por convertirse para ella en su peor castigo y del que, a pesar del sufrimiento y la agonía, estaba segura nunca se arrepentiría, ya que nada ni nadie sería capaz de darle lo que esa noble maga le dio. Ese bondadoso regalo que atesoraría por siempre en su corazón marchito. El mismo que ahora la volvía asquerosa y completamente vulnerable.

Y que, en esos instantes, mientras sus dedos tocaban con extrema delicadeza las letras grabadas en la piedra, lo percibía con brutal claridad. Sintiendo como si cientos de cuchillas la atravesaran repetidas veces sin contemplación alguna, desgarrando su alma y rompiendo su voluntad en mil pedazos. Ahogándola en una profunda melancolía y desnudándola de la manera más infame posible, haciendo añicos su máscara de cruel frialdad, para mostrar la fragilidad de una mujer herida y carente de afecto…el afecto que había encontrado en los brazos de esa valiente humana y que ahora solo era un poco más que un recuerdo.

Un recuerdo que nunca se iría, permaneciendo en su corazón hasta el final de su desgraciada existencia, como un fantasma más de su pasado que estaría junto a ella en sus horas más oscuras y al cual se reusaba con ferviente terquedad a dejar ir, sin importar cuan destructivo podría llegar a ser. Tal vez por ello la visitaba a menudo, en la intimidad de aquel mausoleo reservado de a una de las familias nobles de Kul Tiras. O aún mantenía preservados los cientos de libros que la archimaga solía leer, atesorándolos con grata nostalgia en las habitaciones que compartieron. Y más que nada, quizás por esa misma razón, todavía conservaba de forma posesiva el anillo que le había obsequiado el día de su matrimonio y con el que ahora su mano libre jugueteaba sin descanso, rozando delicadamente con las yemas de sus dedos los finos grabados elficos que descansaban sobre este. El mismo que alguna vez perteneció a su madre y ahora era su más preciado tesoro …y su más desgarrador recuerdo.

Pero por más que por mucho tiempo lo hubiera negado, ignorando deliberadamente la cruda verdad que se cernía ante sus ojos, ella siempre fue consciente del final que todo aquello tendría como así también supo de que todo el sufrimiento que ahora experimentaba era innecesario, o simplemente podría haberse evitado con solo no haber dejado que esa mujer se acercara tanto a ella. Ni permitirse sentir algo más que respeto y mera simpatía por esta, y menos aún confiar en la manera que confió en ella. Pero al final, para su dicha o desgracia, no pudo evitar dejarse vencer de manera humillante por sentimentalismos banales y sin sentidos como el amor, el compañerismo y la felicidad. Sentimientos que esa impertinente maga supo despertar en ella como nadie pudo desde su fatídica "muerte" y de los que jamás creería sería capaz de volver a sentir por alguien o algo…a pesar de que ello significara ser atormentada eternamente por ello.

Y sabia de las consecuencias que le acarrarían relacionarse demasiado con un humano, tanto que le resultaba una obviedad, ya que como todos los seres en este mundo eran mortales, pero comparada con otras razas su tiempo de vida era por demás escaso y efímero, como una estrella fugaz al cruzar el firmamento de una noche estrellada, brillando con intensidad al comienzo de su existencia solo para después comenzar a apagarse poco a poco durante su recorrido hasta perderse en la más completa oscuridad. Un bello y extraordinario acontecimiento cuyo paso en el mundo duraba un parpadeo digno de admirar. En especial para alguien como como ella cuya longevidad, característica de todo elfo, era por demás extensas y más aún en la no muerte, en el que el único vestigio del paso de los años era podredumbre de tu propio cuerpo y que no hacía por tergiversar aún más la percepción del tiempo a su alrededor.

Quizás por eso para ella era lo mismo que pasaran décadas o siglos, ya que prácticamente todo era igual, y por eso mismo tal vez los cincuenta años que duró su unión con la archimaga no fue más que un respiro para ella, pero toda una vida para su consorte. Aunque si era sincera consigo misma jamás creyó que lo que comenzó como un matrimonio por cuestiones netamente políticas fuera a durar demasiado, y menos aún que podría haber algo más que el odio mutuo que al inicio se profesaban. Pero gracias a todo ello, a esos momentos compartidos junto a ella, tuvo el triste placer de contemplar de primera mano la penosa fragilidad de una vida humana y lo despiadado que era para con ellos el inevitable paso del tiempo, viendo como día a día sus cuerpos envejecían y se degradaban sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo más que esperar que la muerte fuera indulgente con ellos…y que su recuerdo fuera eterno.

Esas memorias que conservaba en las profundidades de su mente, con tanta claridad como si hubiera ocurrido ayer, y que siempre se hacían presentes en ella como en esos precisos instantes mientras sus penetrantes orbes carmesí seguían fijos en aquella lapida y sus dedos recorrían suavemente el prístino mármol de esta. Impulsada tal vez por la persistente brisa marina que la rodeaba de la misma manera que cuando la tenía cerca. O quizás por el precioso anillo de oro blanco que sostenía en una de sus manos, cuyos restos de esa inconfundible magia arcana podía fácilmente sentir por sobre sus guantes de cuero, que se dejaba arrastrar nuevamente por los recuerdos de su querida humana…en especial sus últimos y más valiosos momentos junto a ella.

.

.

.

 _Caminaba con tranquilidad por uno de los largos pasillos su residencia en Lordaeron, aquella ciudad que había quedado en ruinas luego de la última guerra desatada en Azeroth y que luego del paso de los años podía volver a llamarlo hogar, mientras disfrutaba de los breves momentos de calma que le brindaba el silencio de ese lugar apartado de toda política o diplomacia. Y es que quizás, a pesar de los años o décadas que trascurrieran, nunca dejaría de parecerle algo tedioso tener que lidiar con la clase de asuntos que demandaban la atención de un importante líder político como ella, pero que a la vez formaba parte del precio que se había comprometido a pagar por una paz duradera para su pueblo y toda Azeroth desde su unión con uno de los presentantes más importantes de la Alianza y Lord Almirante de Kul Tiras…devenida ahora en su esposa y en su amada compañera._

 _Tal vez por esa razón trataba de que todas esas reuniones diplomáticas le hicieran perder el menor tiempo posible, sin perder la paciencia en el intento. O por qué las tardes se habían trasformado desde hace algún tiempo en su momento favorito del día y el más esperado por ella, ya que en el instante en que el cielo comenzaba a teñirse lentamente con los colores del ocaso ella podía despojarse de su máscara de la temible "Reina banshee" para dejar que esa extraña y reconfortante sensación en su pecho la invadiera cada vez que pasaba lo que quedaba del día en la grata compañía de aquella virtuosa maga. Sin importar si solo hablaran o compartieran una taza de un té cuyo sabor no podía degustar…porque su sola presencia le bastaba para calmar sus demonios y las preocupaciones de su alma._

 _Y por ello, por culpa de las inquietudes que últimamente la atosigaban, no pudo evitar acelerar un poco el paso a medida que se acercaba hacia la habitación que compartía con su consorte, sin poder suprimir el dejo de ansiedad que experimentaba cada vez que sus largos y agudos oídos captaba la acompasada respiración de la mujer o la nostálgica melodía que tarareaban sus labios. O cuando su cuerpo podía sentir la fuerza de lo arcano que anidaban dentro la archimaga cuando estaba frente a la puerta sus aposentos como ahora lo estaba._

 _Sin esperar demasiado y sin lograr disimular el tenso semblante en su rostro se adentró a la habitación, abriéndose paso por el único obstáculo que las separaba para encontrarse con aquella imagen que le causaba una incómoda mezcla de felicidad y angustia la cual había tenido que forzosamente acostumbrarse pero que a la vez agradecía para sus adentros poder seguir contemplándola a pesar de lo preocupante de la actual situación de quien estaba ante sus ojos…esperándola paciente como en tantos otros atardeceres._

 _Recostada sobre el mullido colchón de su cama de sabanas finas y colores claros estaba aquella quien supo ser la maga más respetada en toda Azeroth, vestida con sencillas ropas de dormir, terminando de releer algunas cartas e informes que tenía en su regazo mientras a su lado, sobre la mesita de noche, descansaba una humeante taza de té a medio beber algo olvidada de por esa "inquieta" mujer que a pesar de los años nunca dejaría su extraña afición por el "trabajo de oficina"._

 _Sin esperar demasiado comenzó a acercarse hacia donde estaba su esposa, que parecía no prestarle atención a su imponente presencia, y sin poder evitar recorrer una vez más con su mirada los notorios cambios que el paso del tiempo había producido, como en todo humano, en el semblante de la archimaga. Comenzando por las visibles arrugas que marcaban la piel blanquecina y aun suave a lo largo de su rostro que exponían el peso de la experiencia ganada con los años, borrando todo vestigio de ingenua juventud en ellos, pero preservando todavía su encantadora belleza. Pasando luego a sus delicadas manos un poco más frágiles y avejentadas, pero sin perder el toque de firmeza de estas, así como la dulzura que le transmitían sus caricias. Siguiendo por sus largos cabellos que caían libremente sobre sus hombros, ahora completamente teñidos de un blanco platinado y sin rastro alguno del único mechón dorado que adornaba su cabeza. Para así terminar en aquellos orbes de un intenso azul, tan profundos como el mar, cuyo brillo arcano se había opacado un poco pero que no dejaba de irradiar la enorme determinación nunca abandonaría…y sin obviar la amarga punzada de dolor que la golpeaba cada vez que esa cruda realidad a la que se negaba se cernía ante ella._

 _No paso mucho tiempo hasta que sintiera la mirada expectante y divertida de la hechicera sobre ella, esperando a que rompiera la calma afonía a su alrededor saludándola con algún comentario elocuente de su parte que para suerte de ambas no tardaría en llegar:_

 _-Parece que ni la vejez te ha quitado lo terca y lo poco que se te da seguir las "ordenes" de alguien, mi "querida esposa" …junto con tu peculiar gusto por leer cosas aburridas – le dijo la oscura forestal de manera amena y calmada, junto con una pequeña sonrisa pícara en su rostro, al momento en que llegaba junto a la virtuosa mujer que no demoro el replicar si comentario._

 _-Pues si vamos a hablar de quien es una testaruda sin remedio, entonces tu eres la reina de la obstinación Sylvanas – le respondió con ingeniosa ironía, en el instante en con un simple gesto de su mano sobre el colchón invitaba a su esposa a sentarse junto a ella al borde de la cama y sin poder evitar "herir" el orgullo de esta con otro ocurrente comentario -Además que yo recuerde revisar y contestar estas "cosas aburridas" es parte de nuestro trabajo como líderes políticos de una nación, sin mencionar claro que debo asegurarme que no hagas algo estúpido como comenzar otra guerra sin sentido porque alguien daño tu delicado ego._

 _-Bueno sabes que no puedo evitar ser la mejor en todo. Pero no deberías preocuparte tanto por cuidar mi preciado orgullo, te aseguro que nadie se atrevería a hacerlo después del último que lo intento – alego esta de forma segura y sin borrar el tono divertido en su voz. Solo para que después, y mientras su mano derecha se acercaba al rostro de la humana para acariciar suavemente una de sus mejillas, su semblante se volviera un poco más serio y le dijera preocupada - Además…sabes que te dijeron que no debes agotarte demasiado Jaina, no es bueno para tu salud. Debes descansar y dejar a un lado el trabajo por un tiempo._

 _El ambiente, antes amigable y calmo a su alrededor, se llenó de tensión y un incómodo silencio ante las sinceras pero duras palabras de la Banshee sobre el delicado estado de la orgullosa archimaga que no hicieron más que irritarla notablemente:_

 _-Lo se…y no es necesario que lo repitas cada cinco minutos ni me trates como una invalida –le replico molesta y un tanto dolida por la actitud que, aunque bien intencionada, era sumamente recriminatorio, al momento en que sus orbes zafiros se fijaban con dureza en la elfa y se apartaba un poco del frio toque de esta._

 _-Sabes que esa no es mi intención Jaina. Sé muy bien de lo capas y útil que eres, es solo que… - la contradijo con cierta exasperación en su voz, pero mostrando gran serenidad en sus facciones ahora suavizadas. Para que después, y apoyando ahora su diestra sobre una de las manos de su consorte que descansaban sobre el regazo de esta, confesarle con un dejo de angustia y afecto - no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti y solo quiero que estés bien._

 _Sintiéndose algo culpable por su reacción irascible y sus fuertes palabras para con la mujer de larga cabellos rubios ceniza que mostraba una paciencia y amabilidad impropias para la desalmada "Dama oscura", la ahora más sosegada archimaga se disculpó diciendo:_

 _-Tienes razón, lo siento… es que a veces olvido que ya no soy una niña. Pero dime, ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?, ¿no mataste a nadie en mi ausencia? – pregunto de manera amable e irónica, mientras le obsequiaba una mirada más afable y sentía la áspera palma de la experimentada arquera entrelazándose afectuosamente sobre la suya._

 _-Ya sabes, llena de reuniones interminables, audiencias aburridas y acuerdos que firmar. – le contesto la elfa con notable despreocupación en sus palabras, relatándole sus tediosas actividades del día, hasta que, con voz más animada y una pequeña pero maliciosa sonrisa en sus labios llegara a lo que ella considera el acontecimiento más interesante de su jornada - Creo que lo único divertido fue ver a Lor'themar haciendo un escándalo porque alguien hizo una broma sobre su querida fuente del sol. ¿Me pregunto quién pudo ofenderlo de esa manera?_

 _-Me imagino que disfrutaste mucho de eso. Y ni siquiera trates de engañarme Sylvanas, sé que no puedes evitar fastidiar al Lord Regente cuando tienes la oportunidad – afirmo la avispada humana con gran seguridad y una expresión de divertida resignación en su cara, sin convencerse de las engañosas palabras de su compañera._

 _-Me ofendes que piense así de mi querida, nunca sería capaz de hacer un comentario tan inapropiado en medio de una reunión de importantes líderes políticos – le replico con fingida inocencia y exagerada sorpresa, provocando que una pequeña risa escapara de ambas mujeres ante aquella infantil reacción. Solo para que luego, y acariciando suavemente con el pulgar de su mano libre el contorno del rostro de la avejentada mujer, de manera más seria y un tanto ansiosa le preguntara - Pero ahora dime tú, ¿Cómo estuviste?, ¿te sentiste un poco mejor que la última vez?_

 _El silencio se hizo eco en aquella habitación durante unos pocos minutos en los que la maga reflexiono sobre las palabras que usaría para responder a esa dolorosa pregunta sin preocupar demasiado a la estoica mujer. Solo para que al final decidiera ser completamente honesta con su contestación:_

 _-Como la mayoría de los días últimamente, cansada de estar en cama – le admitió esta con clara resignación, pudiendo percibirse el agotamiento en su voz, mientras mantenía su mirada firme en los orbes rojizos de su amada y hacia su agarre más fuerte sobre la mano de esta- No me sentí mareada y el dolor ha disminuido un poco, nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte más de lo ya lo haces – continuo con el mismo tono amargo en sus palabras y sin poder evitar en un momento dado que una triste sonrisa se formara en sus labios y que sus ojos se apartaran de la imagen angustiada de la sombría forestal ante una realidad cada vez más desalentadora. Solo para que después, y tratando aligerar el ambiente pesado que las rodeaba, agregara de una manera más animada - Por suerte no fue un día tan aburrido, tuve muchos informes con los que entretenerme. Hasta recibí algunas cartas interesantes como la de Vereesa, dice que vendrá a visitarme la próxima semana…ya extrañaba un poco sus reclamos por "excederme demasiado en mis obligaciones"._

 _-Bueno creo que mi pequeña hermana tiene suficientes razones para regañarte esta vez – afirmo la elfa con apagada diversión ante la mención de los constantes regaños de su sensible hermana. Para que después, y tomando con delicada firmeza el mentón de la hechicera para hacer que levantara la vista hacia ella, le dijera con afecto y dejo de zozobra - Es bueno saber que el nuevo tratamiento de ese sanador haya funcionado y que te sientas mejor…no sabes lo mucho que me alegra el verte sonreír._

 _-Y a mí que no estés tan angustiada por mi…a veces siento que solo soy una carga para ti – le confeso la humana un poco más aliviada, pero sin poder esconder la dolorosa impotencia que la carcomía por dentro al verse en una posición que contrastaba notablemente con su espíritu intrépido y determinado._

 _-Nunca pienses eso Jaina, tu jamás serás una molestia para mí, nada de lo que haga por ti lo es…tú ya hiciste demasiado por mí – le replico la Banshee de manera tajante y segura, al momento en que levantaba la mano de su consorte que aun sostenía en un firme agarre para posar suavemente sus labios sobre los nudillos de esta y depositar un dulce beso mientras le dedicaba una encendida mirada que hizo sonrojar sutilmente a la mujer. Solo para que después de unos segundos agregara con un tono pícaro y burlón - sabes que me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, además puedo tener mi vista ocupada en alguien digno de admirar. El paso del tiempo sí que ha sido muy indulgente contigo Lady Proudmoore, y estoy muy agradecida por ello._

 _-Lo dice el elfo cuya percepción del tiempo está un poco alterada y que prácticamente nunca envejece – rebatió la peliblanca de manera sarcástica, a la vez que la miraba con una divertida incredulidad plasmada en su rostro, para seguidamente agregar un poco "extrañada" - Hay veces que me haces preguntarme si tus gustos son normales porque no puedo entender porque insistes seguir al lado de una anciana decrepita como yo._

 _-Mis gustos son muy normales para tu información, pequeña maga preguntona. Además, era parte del "contrato", ¿Recuerdas?, "en la salud y en la enfermedad"- le contesto la altiva mujer, defendiéndose del "ataque" de la ingeniosa maga con palabras certeras y ocurrentes sobre el porqué de su fiel compañía. Para que después refutar su argumento diciendo - En todo caso debería ser yo quien se preguntará porque disfrutas de la compañía de una monstruosidad de la naturaleza._

 _-No eres un mounstruo Sylvanas. Solo una elfa arrogante e imbécil, pero no es nada que no pueda manejar – la corrigió esta con un tono jocoso y seguro, mostrando una presumida sonrisa en su rostro ante lo "sencillo" que había sido el desafío de controlar el complicado temperamento de la temible "Reina Banshee". Solo para que luego, y en el instante en que su mano libre se posaba con cariño sobre uno de los costados del rostro de su esposa, afirmara - Quizás por eso duramos tanto tiempo, después de todo somos una pareja muy peculiar._

 _-Eso lo hace mejor, ¿no crees? – aseguro la elfa de forma amena y elocuente mientras disfrutaba de la confortante caricia de la archimaga, sintiendo como esos cálidos dedos se deslizaba desde su mejilla hasta el nacimiento de su oreja, ahuyentando por unos momentos los temores que la embargaban._

 _Nuevamente el silencio volvió a hacerse dueño de aquella habitación, solo que esta vez de una forma más amigable y pacífica, en el que aquel par de mujeres simplemente se contentaron con la presencia de la otra. Solo para que después de unos largos minutos de agradable calma una de ellas decidiera romper con ese idílico momento de una manera tanto cruel como necesaria:_

 _-Sé que no te gusta hablar de esto, pero me preocupas Sylvanas…no puedo evitar preguntarme que harás después que me haya ido…y saber si estarás bien – le manifestó la de intensos orbes azules con voz un tanto quebradiza y entristecida, a la vez que en sus facciones se reflejaba su enorme preocupación por lo que le depararía el destino a su amada en su ausencia._

 _Como era de esperarse, y ante esas crudas y sinceras palabras, el ambiente se llenó de una pesada tensión y una insoportable afonía que se extendió hasta que la inflexible forestal se dispusiera a responder las inquietudes de su consorte:_

 _-No necesitas preguntarte eso Jaina…todavía no te has ido a ningún lado y no lo harás en mucho tiempo. Estoy segura de eso – le dijo con admirable serenidad y convicción en su voz, como si detrás esas simples palabras escondieran un significado oscuro y perverso, al momento en que su mirada se ensombrecía e instintivamente hacia más violento su agarre a la mano de la humana cuya reacción no se hizo esperar._

 _\- ¡No hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es Sylvanas!, sabes que no podremos seguir evadiendo la realidad por más que queramos… - le recrimino esta un tanto irritada y molesta por las constantes evasivas de la elfa. Para después continuar diciéndole con brutal honestidad- Cada día que pasa me hago más vieja, me siento más débil y cansada…Estoy muriendo Sylvanas y solo me gustaría - hablaba con un poco más de calma hasta que fuera súbitamente interrumpida por las crueles palabras de su compañera._

 _\- ¡Que Jaina!, ¡quieres que te diga que hare como si no pasara nada y estará tranquila sin volver a sentirme sola y miserable cuando mueras!, ¡pues lamento decepcionarte querida pero no, no estaré bien! – exclamo la Banshee con claro enojo y dolor, al instante en que deshacía su agarre sobre la hechicera y se apartaba bruscamente de su lado para pararse cerca del borde de la cama y fijar su penetrante mirada carmín sobre esta. Para que luego de unos segundos, y con sus afiladas facciones endurecidas y un dejo de desesperación en su voz, le insinuara - Aun existe una manera, ya no sentirías dolor ni tendrías que preocuparte por cuantos años seguirán pasando…estaríamos juntas por siempre._

 _Una vez más la cruel afonía volvió a hacer acto de presencia en el lugar, haciendo que la tensión volviera a acumularse de una manera tal que con el pasar de los minutos hacia cada vez más difícil respirar. Hasta que, y mientras las miradas de ambas mujeres chocaban en un feroz enfrentamiento, la testaruda humana dijera:_

 _-Ya discutimos esto antes Sylvanas y sabes que no es una opción – sentencio esta de manera terminante y severa, provocando que la de opaca cabellera rubia le replicara._

 _\- ¿Por qué?, ¿Todavía te repugnan tanto los no muertos como para considerarlos algo más que basura sin cerebro?, porque si no te has enterado estas casada con uno – escupió esas palabras con marcada ira e indignación en estas, a medida que su semblante comenzaba a ensombrecerse de una manera tan intimidante y como peligrosa._

 _-No malinterpretes las cosas, yo nunca dije eso y no es la razón por la que no aceptare lo que me ofreces – le aclaro la maga con gran seguridad, mientras su impasible mirada seguía fija en el rostro tenso de la elfa. Para que después, y suavizando nuevamente sus facciones, agregara con amarga tranquilidad - Tu lo dijiste muchas veces, "Al final la muerte nos reclamara a todos". Parte de vivir implica saber que en algún momento tu tiempo en este mundo se acaba…y el mío se está acabando y es algo que lamentablemente no podemos evitar._

 _Aquellas duras palabras se hicieron eco en toda la habitación, a la vez que el silencio volvía a hacerse el protagonista principal con su abrumadora a presencia, golpeando despiadadamente a ambas mujeres con esa dolorosa verdad que ya no se podía ocultar. Haciendo que esos minutos transcurrieran en eterna agonía hasta que la forestal rompiera con la imperante afonía:_

 _-Yo solo…no quiero volver a perder algo que amo…no sé si podría soportarlo – le confeso esta con angustia y un profundo dolor plasmado en su rostro, mientras apretaba sus puños con impotencia y el fuego de sus ojos se apagaban hasta empañarse de tristeza, sintiéndose en esos momentos incapaz de mirar a los ojos de su esposa._

 _Solo fue cuestión de unos instantes antes de que la frustrada mujer sintiera como la tomaban suavemente de una de sus muñecas para acercarla nuevamente hacia donde estaba la humana y hacer que se sentara al lado de ella. Para que luego escuchara la amable voz de esta decirle:_

 _-Mi tonta elfa, tu nunca me perderás. Siempre estaré para ti…te lo prometo – aseguro la hechicera de manera dulce y compasiva. Al instante en que su mano libre se posaba uno de las mejillas de la Banshee para acariciarla con afecto, deslizándose desde su mandíbula hasta tocar sutilmente las oscuras lagrimas que marcaban el rostro de su amada de forma tal que los ojos de esta volvieron a fijarse en los suyos en el momento en que pedía - Solo prométeme que no harás algo de lo que puedas lamentarte._

 _-No sé si seré capaz de cumplir con esa promesa, pero por ti…vale la pena intentarlo – le prometió esta con un dejo de vacilación en su voz. Mientras sus manos se aferraban con desespero al cálido toque de su compañera, como si en su interior aún se rehusara a dejarla ir._

 _-Estoy segura que lo harás…te amo – manifestó la humana, transmitiendo confianza y cariño en sus palabras, mientras le obsequiaba una sincera sonrisa y veía como la indescifrable elfa se inclinaba hacia a su rostro para depositar un casto beso en sus labios y luego decirle._

 _-Y yo a ti Jaina…siempre te querré –pronuncio aquellas palabras con inusitado afecto y dulzura. Mientras sus ojos se quedaban fijos en la envejecida mujer frente a ella, admirando con fascinación la peculiar belleza en aquellos rasgos suaves y determinados, deseando que ese momento nunca acabara…y que jamás tuviera que despedirse de aquella quien le había devuelto algo de sentido a su miserable existencia._

.

.

.

Sintió como sus ojos, todavía fijos en la lápida, ardían de rabia y dolor. Como su mandíbula se apretaba con una fuerza brutal que parecía estar a punto de romperse. Las facciones de su rostro tensas y su ceño marcadamente fruncido. O como sus orejas se aplanaban ferozmente hacia atrás como un evidente signo de angustia que la embargaban.

Pero más que nada no pudo evitar sentir como aquella solitaria lagrima se deslizaba por su rostro, sintiendo como si la desgarraran a su paso, ante aquel recuerdo que ahora se desvanecía poco a poco de su mente para traerla de vuelta la desgarradora realidad que la rodeaba y que sería parte de ella hasta el final de su "vida". Inmersa en la más completa soledad, teniendo que resignarse a la fiel compañía aquellos fantasmas del pasado que nunca dejarían de atormentarla.

Y mientras permanecía inmóvil en frente de aquel sepulcro, apretando violentamente entre sus puños el más preciado recuerdo que le había quedado de su amada de modo tal que podía sentir como el metal traspasaba el cuero de sus guantes y se incrustaba en su piel, no pudo evitar que un ahogado sollozo escapara de sus labios ante el dolor y la frustración que le provocaba el sentirse como una tonta impotente que no pudo hacer nada más que mirar como la muerte se la llevaba de su lado para nunca regresar. Teniendo que contenerse en muchas ocasiones, incluida esta, para no romper aquella promesa que le impedía dejarse llevar por su retorcido deseo de volver a tener a esa entrañable humana entre sus brazos.

Tal vez porque se había dado cuenta de lo egoísta y cruel que se seria levantarla como una no muerta, como lo había hecho tantas veces con otros humanos, o simplemente quizás por más que lo intentara no podría hacerle eso a ella…no podría condenar su alma a la oscuridad eterna aun sabiendo el alto precio que tendría que pagar.

Teniendo el consuelo de saber que se había ido en paz en aquella mañana fría de otoño que jamás olvidaría. Y que de alguna manera había cumplido con la promesa que esa indulgente mujer le había hecho durante una de sus últimas visitas, ya que en sus momentos de mayor desesperación podía escuchar el dulce eco de su voz llamándola por su nombre o sentir el intenso azul de su mirada sobre ella, acompañándola a donde quiera que fuese. Así como en esos precisos instantes en los podía sentir una caricia fantasmal sobre su rostro, acunando con delicado afecto sus mejillas, acompañado del familiar aroma a agua de mar y jazmines que siempre podía percibir al estar cerca de ella, como si de alguna forma todavía la escuchara.

Pero al final nada cambiaría la amarga realidad con la que tendría que acostumbrarse a vivir. Ya que por mucho que deseara compartir la eternidad del otro mundo con su querida maga sabía que ese anhelo jamás se haría realidad y que ni siquiera la muerte las podría volver a reunir…porque su alma estaría condenada por siempre a vagar en las sombras del infierno.


End file.
